


「There is Someone in the House, tho?」

by uritaeyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crime, Gen, OC, Texting, Thriller, chatting!text
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Chanyeol pikir, Kyungsoo mengerjainya dengan berada di luar rumahnya malam-malam begini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 「There is Someone in the House, tho?」
> 
> 1300+ words | Thriller – Misteri | T (Teen and Up Audiences) | highschool!AU – chat!text
> 
> Disclaimer: Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo adalah anggota EXO, boygroup asuhan SM Entertainment.

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya, bsk belajar brg di perpus

dokyungsoo     : Berdua saja?

park_chanyeol  : tentu sj. mmgnya mw mengajak siapa lg? jongin? sehun?

park_chanyeol  : mrk kan ktanya ada acara keluarga

park_chanyeol  : kl jongin plg dia mlh kencan dgn soojung

park_chanyeol  : gmn?

park_chanyeol  : pls, ak sm sekali tdk bs materi fisika

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya, jgn mengabaikanku

dokyungsoo     : Baiklah, jam berapa?

park_chanyeol  : janjian d sn. jam 10?

dokyungsoo     : Ok.

park_chanyeol  : eh, kl ditmbah mtk gmn? setelah uas fisika, bsknya uas mtk :(

dokyungsoo     : Boleh.

park_chanyeol  : _assa_!

dokyungsoo     : Tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Jangan sampai malam.

park_chanyeol  : knp?

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya, kita bkn anak perempuan

dokyungsoo     : Kau tidak lihat berita? Kasus kriminalitas akhir-akhir ini meningkat. Belum lagi ada kasus beberapa hari yang lalu.

park_chanyeol  : ah, yg pembunuhan itu?

park_chanyeol  : itu bkn di daerah sini, kyungsoo-ya

park_chanyeol  : tnang sj

dokyungsoo     : Pokoknya jam lima maksimal ya. Aku tidak mau tahu.

park_chanyeol  : y sdh

park_chanyeol  : ak akn merangkum materi

park_chanyeol  : lalu menandai yg tdk kumengerti

park_chanyeol  : bsk kutanyakan

dokyungsoo     : Hm. Tidur sana. Meski besok libur, tapi lusanya UAS.

park_chanyeol  : ak mw ke minimarket dl sbntar

park_chanyeol  : sdg ingin mkn es krim

dokyungsoo     : Ya! Kau gila?! Sekarang jam sepuluh malam! Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu? Diam saja di rumah! Kau bisa membelinya besok!

park_chanyeol  : jgn terlalu paranoid, kyungsoo-ya

park_chanyeol  : tp

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya

dokyungsoo     : Apa?

park_chanyeol  : kau d mn?

dokyungsoo     : Di kamarku lah. Kau pikir aku mau keluar malam-malam begini hah? Pelaku kasus tersebut masih berkeliaran. Aku masih belum mati, bodoh.

park_chanyeol  : begitukah?

dokyungsoo     : Kenapa memangnya?

park_chanyeol  : aku br sj melihat keluar jendela

park_chanyeol  : kpkir kau ad d luar

park_chanyeol  : tp ak yakin skli kl yg di luar itu kau, kyungsoo-ya

dokyungsoo     : Apa yang sedang kau katakan? Aku di rumah. Aku bahkan sedang menemani kakakku yang tidak bisa tidur.

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya

park_chanyeol  : _mwoya_

park_chanyeol  : jgn membuatku tkut

park_chanyeol  : dia bhkan pkai jaket yg kubeli khsus utkmu lho

park_chanyeol  : jaket hadiah ultah itu

park_chanyeol  : kau tahu sndiri jaket itu edisi trbtas

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah, kau melindur? Jangan membuatku takut juga. Lagipula, meski terbatas, masih ada orang lain yang akan memilikinya. Sebentar, kau sedang berada di rumah, ‘kan?

park_chanyeol  : iy sih

park_chanyeol  : tp ayah dan ibu kan sdg ke luar kota

park_chanyeol  : kakak jg sdg _study tour_

park_chanyeol  : pdhl td ktnya tdk mw ikut

park_chanyeol  : tp gr2 br putus jd malah ikut

park_chanyeol  : oh, ak sendirian

dokyungsoo     : Ke bawah dan kunci pintumu! Kunci jendela! Siapa tahu itu pelaku yang sedang dicari polisi!

park_chanyeol  : sdh kok

park_chanyeol  : tp

park_chanyeol  : dia tdk ad hbngannya dgnku?

park_chanyeol  : oh tggu

park_chanyeol  : dia membuka pagar rmh

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya

park_chanyeol  : ak bnr2 takut skrg

dokyungsoo     : Telepon polisi. Se. Ka. Rang. Chanyeol-ah, berhenti membuatku takut. Mana lagi kakakku malah menakuti-nakuti pula.

park_chanyeol  : ak tdk bs membuat laporan seenaknya

park_chanyeol  : bgmn kl dia trnyata tetanggaku

park_chanyeol  : bgmn kl dia tdk seperti yg kau pikirkan

dokyungsoo     : Berhenti berpikir terlalu positif!

park_chanyeol  : oh dia tersenyum

park_chanyeol  : senyumnya bhkn mrp denganmu

park_chanyeol  : ey, kyungsoo-ya

park_chanyeol  : jgn bercanda

park_chanyeol  : kau di sn kn?

dokyungsoo     : Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Aku bahkan tidak ada urusan sampai harus ke rumahmu!

park_chanyeol  : _mwoya .._

park_chanyeol  : dia bahkan bw pisau

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah, tolong jangan bercanda.

park_chanyeol  : tdk, aku sdg tdk bercanda

park_chanyeol  : _eo_?

park_chanyeol  : do kyungsoo

park_chanyeol  : aku yakin skl sdh mngunci pintu rumah

park_chanyeol  : tp aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka

dokyungsoo     : YA! CHANYEOL-AH! APA KAU BAHKAN SEDANG SERIUS SEKARANG?!

park_chanyeol  : serius

park_chanyeol  : bgmn ini

park_chanyeol  : shrusnya ak sendirian di rmh

park_chanyeol  : tp

park_chanyeol  : ak mndengar suara lngkah kaki

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya, itu bkn kau?

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya blg kl itu kau

park_chanyeol  : ultahku bhkan msh lama

park_chanyeol  : _ya_!

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah, kunci pintu kamarmu dan bersembunyi. Cepat!!

park_chanyeol  : d mn?

park_chanyeol  : tdk ada tmpt di rmahku yg cukup utk bersembunyi

park_chanyeol  : lemariku bhkn trllu kecil

dokyungsoo     : Apapun! Oh sebentar. Kau bisa melompat? Kamarmu di lantai dua, ‘kan? Lompat ke bawah dan kabur!

park_chanyeol  : bgmn kl dia msh di lantai satu

park_chanyeol  : sbntar

park_chanyeol  : kpkir pintu kmr org tuaku dibuka

park_chanyeol  : lalu ad suara brisik

park_chanyeol  : dan ak mndengar suara pintu ditutup

dokyungsoo     : Telepon polisi, demi Tuhan, aku memohon padamu.

park_chanyeol  : dia sprtinya mengitari seisi rumah

park_chanyeol  : ah

park_chanyeol  : trdngar suara pintu lain yg terbuka

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya jgn main2 dgnku

dokyungsoo     : Kau serius, ‘kan? Bilang kalau bercanda. Kalau kau serius, telepon polisi sekarang. Tidak peduli dia tetanggamu atau bukan atau prediksiku salah, kau tetap bisa melaporkan itu sebagai tindakan ilegal! Menyelinap masuk tanpa izin ada hukumnya!

park_chanyeol  : lalu pintu2 itu tertutup kmdian

dokyungsoo     : _Ya_! Jangan mengabaikanku!

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya

park_chanyeol  : aku mendengar suara tanggaku berderit

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya, kali ini tlg blg kl itu kau

dokyungsoo     : KABUR, PARK CHANYEOL! KABUR ATAU BERSEMBUNYI SAMPAI DIA PERGI!!

dokyungsoo     : TIDAK. KABUR SEKARANG JUGA! CEPAT! LOMPAT MELEWATI JENDELAMU! DAN LARI KE POS POLISI TERDEKAT! CEPAT PERGI!!

park_chanyeol  : ah, ok

dokyungsoo     : CEPAT, BODOH! KAU MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN TAKUT!

park_chanyeol  : ak mndngar suara pintu trbuka

park_chanyeol  : psti itu kamar kakakku

park_chanyeol  : kmr kakakku trltak dkt dgn tangga

dokyungsoo     : CHANYEOL-AH, _JEBAL_!

park_chanyeol  : lalu ditutup lg

park_chanyeol  : dn

dokyungsoo     : CHANYEOL-AH!

park_chanyeol  : aku tdk bs

park_chanyeol  : ak lupa jendelaku ditralis

park_chanyeol  : ak mn bs kabur

dokyungsoo     : LEMARI! SEMBUNYI DI LEMARI!

park_chanyeol  : ruang baca di sblh kamar kakakku

park_chanyeol  : dibuka jg

park_chanyeol  : kecil, kyungsoo-ya

dokyungsoo     : PAKSAKAN, ASTAGA!

park_chanyeol  : hny tgl 1 ruangan lg sblm smp ke kamarku

dokyungsoo     : Aku akan menelepon polisi. Suka tidak suka, aku akan menelepon polisi. SE. KA. RANG. Aku ingin ke rumahmu, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil risiko. Kalau dia benar-benar buronan polisi, setidaknya aku masih memegang bukti ini untuk kulaporkan. Aku tidak mau mati dulu.

park_chanyeol  : ak msk ke lemari

park_chanyeol  : kakiku sakit

dokyungsoo     : Tahan saja! Sebentar, Chanyeol-ah. Kakakku sedang menelepon polisi. Tolong bertahan.

park_chanyeol  : kyungsoo-ya

park_chanyeol  : pintu kmrku terbuka

park_chanyeol  : bhkan aku mendengar suara kuncinya

park_chanyeol  : dia msk k kamarku

park_chanyeol  : KYUNGSOO-YA AK MNDNGAR SUARA LNGKH KAKI

park_chanyeol  : TEPAT D KAMARKU

park_chanyeol  : KYUNGSOO-YA

park_chanyeol  : KYUNGSOO-YA!!

dokyungsoo     : Polisi akan datang secepatnya. Kumohon bertahanlah, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan buat suara sedikit pun oke? Tenang, jangan panik. Kalau kau panik, kau bisa saja membuat suatu kesalahan.

park_chanyeol  : BUKU2 D MEJA BLJRKU SPRTINYA DIJTUHKAN K LANTAI

park_chanyeol  : TIRAI JENDELA JG SEPERTINYA DIBUKA LALU DITUTUP LG

park_chanyeol  : KYUNGSOO-YA AK AKN MENELPONMU

park_chanyeol  : AKU TAKUT

park_chanyeol  : AKU BHKN TAK BS MENDENGAR APPUN SLAIN SUARA DETAK JANTUNGKU

park_chanyeol  : DN SUARA NAPAS ORG ITU

park_chanyeol  : KYUNGSOO-YA

park_chanyeol  : AKU MENELPONMU SKRG

dokyungsoo     : CHANYEOL-AH! Telepon aku dan jangan dimatikan apapun keadaannya, oke?

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah, _jebal_. Semoga prediksiku salah. Semoga dia bukan buronan itu.

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah?

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah?

dokyungsoo     : Kenapa tidak meneleponku?

dokyungsoo     : YA, PARK CHANYEOL! Aku tidak bisa meneleponmu. Jadi kau yang harus meneleponku! Bagaimana kalau ponselmu berbunyi keras hah?!

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah, _jebal_. Balas _chat_ ini.

dokyungsoo     : Park Chanyeol, jangan membuatku takut. Balas cepat!

dokyungsoo     : Kakakku kembali menghubungi polisi. Katanya sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Kau mendengar suara sirene? Tenang, Chanyeol-ah.

dokyungsoo     : BALAS _CHAT_ INI, PARK CHANYEOL!

dokyungsoo     : Park Chanyeol, aku dan kakak sedang bersiap pergi ke kantor polisi. Kami akan ke sana dan menunggu kabar baik, oke? Jadi setelah selamat, kita harus bertemu di sana apapun caranya. Kau harus selamat.

dokyungsoo     : _Ya_! PARK CHANYEOL!

dokyungsoo     : BALAS CEPAT!

dokyungsoo     : _Jebal ... jebal_. Chanyeol-ah, kau masih hidup, ‘kan? Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak mau mendengar berita kematianmu besok di sekolah.

dokyungsoo     : Kami berangkat sekarang. Aku sudah di atas motor. Cepat balas _chat_ ini.

 

 

 

park_chanyeol  : Ah, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku sengaja tidak membalas _chat_ -mu tadi. Aku takut ketahuan. Tapi ternyata sekarang aman. Orang itu sudah keluar dari kamarku. Aku bisa keluar dari lemari sekarang. Aku juga sudah menelepon ayah, ibu, dan kakak. Ayah dan Ibu akan segera pulang ke sini. Jadi kau tenang saja.

park_chanyeol  : Tidak perlu ke polisi, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku, ‘kan sudah aman. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia mengincarmu juga? Pulang sekarang, Kyungsoo-ya. Sudah malam juga. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu.

park_chanyeol  : Kyungsoo-ya, sekarang kau yang tidak membalas _chat_ ini. Kau di mana sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja, ‘kan?

 

 

 

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah?

 

 

 

park_chanyeol  : Ah, syukurlah. Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau di mana? Perjalanan pulang? Aku akan ke tempatmu saja. Aku masih takut. Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?

park_chanyeol  : Kyungsoo-ya? Ah, _mwoya_.

park_chanyeol  : Aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu lho. Kyungsoo-ya, ayo kita bertemu di sana dan belajar bersama. Tidak perlu ke perpus. Kau harus melihat bahwa aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

 

 

 

dokyungsoo     : Chanyeol-ah ... maafkan aku.

 

 

 

park_chanyeol  : Eyy, _mwoya_ haha. Oh iya, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan paman, bibi, dan kakakmu. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Makanya kembali saja, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau memangnya tidak mau melihatku? Hahaha. Aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa di sana, Kyungsoo-ya.

 

 

 

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo dan sang kakak yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, menelepon orang tua mereka yang sedang terlelap dengan panik.

* * *

  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari “annie96 is typing ....”.
> 
> Sedang mencoba membuat RPF yang ternyata kadar susahnya jauh lebih susah daripada membuat fanfiksi animanga biasa (well, ini RPF pertamaku yang benar-benar kuselesaikan dan ku-publish). Jadi sebagai warming-up, aku buat dulu fanfiksi singkat kayak gini :")
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
